


A Simple Soul

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, No one is related to anyone unless specified, Prison AU, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Kry Heart:Ok so this is the prologue/extract of an old old story I started writing something like 10 years ago. It had potential and reading the parts that didn't make me cringe I thought, I could probably change this to make a fanfic! So I figured I would post the extract and see if it got any curious readers. Unfortunately I do have ALOT of other stories on the burner so even if I decide to go with this it would be a slow process. For now I'm going to pop it in drabbles since I don't know when if ever I can get round to it.Here's a quick summeryThink Yang can make it in Prison? What about Nora? Yeah I thought so too. Now what about Ruby . . . hmmm not so sure are you. Well what about a story where the hero dies, see where I'm going with this. No? Well then lets take a little read down Prison lane and I'l tell you the story of a forgotten Rose, her bird and the strange relationship she has with a blonde haired dragon.





	A Simple Soul

**Yang’s POV**

 

I'm a criminal, did I ever tell you that? Tried and convicted by a jury of my peers and sentenced to a life in prison. My new home ‘scoff’ where I shall spend the remainder of my days is tiled with bleached white floors, so bleached in fact that the stench of it hangs in the air day and night. The walls a hard concrete where the screams can echo back and forth carrying the cries of the other criminals. The people held here are all criminals and we are as dangerous as we are varied. From the hot tempered murderers to conspirators who were found out. The blackmailers and rapists. The man slaughters to the assaulter's. And the thieves to the cold hearted and ice blooded killers.

We are all criminals. Yet it was in this place, this cold hard place that I understood what it meant to have my memories. I never understood before how precious they were. How they served as a reminded of all that I've witnessed the good and the bad and how my past turned me into the person I am today

The plans I had for the future, my beginnings my ends and all the moments where I was proud and even the moments I regret. They're all up there, locked away inside my head and even when they don't come to you they're still, protected, sacred. And it was in this 'world' that I finally understood just that.

But now it's too late, as I'm led away from the familiar four walls in cold shackles. I have outlived my usefulness, my life is over now. My strides are loud in the quiet halls, led by towering figures. I let my mind be calm and my body dignified as I walk with a pride in my step that I haven’t felt in a long long time. Eyes follow my every step, some hateful as they watch, others smile in glee and fewer still simply look on, maybe they held pity, maybe it was just indifference. It doesn't matter anymore.

A few whispers reach my ears, but I ignore them, their words can't hurt me anymore. I continue without fear, my blond mane sways as I move forward, closer to the end. I call my memories to the surface and smile as I look back on my life and I continue to believe in the life that I helped save. I regret nothing.

The door at the end of the hall opens and it's not long before it closes again only this time it's shutting behind me with an eerie final clank. I know that those who enter never leave this room. I don't wait to be muscled over but walk calmly to the chair in the center of the room and sit. I wait in silence as the pale woman comes closer to me. 

“This is your last chance Yang. Tell me where my Rose went or you die.”  She whispers out and I keep looking forward, I never acknowledged her words but instead smile softly. Salem’s menacing presences leaves me turning away and I feel my eyes burn with unshed tears. I shut those lilac eyes, pushing back the tears and think about those I leave behind, even when I am strapped down I say nothing. 

I open my eyes and the figures move into position, they are silent too though they give me one last look, a almost pitiful gaze as what is to come.  A hand lifts to the lever that will end my life and poised still awaiting the order. I shut my eyes, my loved ones smiles and laughter echo in my mind and I never hear nor see the hand pulling the lever down. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to see more, drop me a line and I'l try to work on what I have between my regular stories and work :D Thanks for reading.


End file.
